Palm Reading
by FlamingToads
Summary: After a big dinner at Air Temple Island, Lin is persuaded to get a palm reading and everyone seems awfully interested when a romantic relationship is mentioned.


**Summary: After a big dinner at Air Temple Island, Lin is persuaded to get a palm reading and everyone seems awfully interested when a romantic relationship is mentioned.**

 **A/N: At first I was like this is ridiculous! But then I remembered almost everything I write is ridiculous. ENJOY!**

 **Palm Reading**

It became a normal occurrence that once every month everyone was invited to dinner at Air Temple Island. Pema had come up with the idea, thinking that it would be nice for everyone to come over every now and again. It wasn't often that everyone could make it, however as luck would have it, everybody was able to make it that evening! Even Lin Beifong, who more than often tried to get out of going. Mako had asked her time and time again even though she insisted she was far too busy to join, but eventually gave in and said yes just to shut him up. When Mako arrived with Lin everybody was happy that she was able to make it, especially the kids.

"Look who finally made it," Opal said as she hugged her aunt. Lin rolled her eyes and hugged her niece back.

"I see you all the time," Lin said. Opal visited her at least twice a week.

"I know but it's nice that you're here for dinner. You can sit between me and Kya!" she said excitedly as she pulled Lin along.

Lin sat down next to Kya, and Opal quickly turned to talk to Bolin. Dinner was brought out pretty quickly and Tenzin and Pema told everyone to enjoy, being the gracious hosts that they were.

Lin had just finished talking to Mako who sat across from her, until his attention was taken by Korra who was asking how Wu was doing, which for some reason flustered Mako.

"I'm surprised you came over tonight," said Kya.

"Well I figured if it would get everyone off my back if I least showed up once every six months or so." Kya chuckled.

"You should come more often; you usually end up enjoying your time."

"Usually but not always," she clarified. Lin took a glimpse at the time, which Kya noticed.

"Have something planned for tonight?" asked Kya with a sly smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lin said with a smirk. Kya raised her brow. Kya was about to say something but Jinora had grabbed her attention, asking her a question.

"It's nice to see you, Lin," Pema said. "It's not often that you show up! How's work?"

"Same old, same old," Lin answered casually.

"Did you beat up any bad guys today?" Meelo asked. Lin couldn't help but smile at Meelo. He always seemed to enjoy hearing about her day.

"Not today, seems like they were all too scared to try anything today." Meelo smiled.

"You do have that influence on people," said Tenzin and he glanced over at her with a knowing look. Lin tilted in his direction with an annoyed expression.

"Yet you all seem to miss me _so_ much when I'm not here," Lin said. A few others laughed as well as Tenzin.

"That's because you're family!" Bumi said with a grin. "We're not afraid of your intimidating aura." Lin laughed.

"Intimidating aura?" she repeated. Since when was Bumi interested in auras.

"It's like you could snap someone in two with a single look," Bumi said.

"Well I could, I just choose not to." The kids laughed but what she said gave her warning look from Tenzin which she ignored and continued to eat her dinner.

 **xxOxOxOxOxOxx**

Though Lin wouldn't admit it, she had a rather nice time. Lin was preparing to leave after helping Pema take everything into the kitchen. After dinner everyone moved to the sitting room. Lin didn't want to stay too long. She did have plans, so she really didn't want to stick around. Before she could make her swift escape, Meelo ran after her and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room that she was trying to avoid.

"Uncle Bumi has been learning palm reading!" Meelo said enthusiastically. He let go of her hand and went to sit next to his uncle.

"Palm Reading?" Lin asked and raised her brow and crossed her arms.

"Yeah," Bumi said excitedly, grinning like a mad man. "I had to do something while I recovered from that fall a few weeks ago! And since Bum-Ju kept hiding my knitting needles..." Bumi turned his gaze to his spirit friend, who only perked his ears up at his name being mentioned.

"So you decide to learn palm reading?" Lin rolled her eyes. It was just like him to do something like that. Jinora popped up at Lin's side.

"Lin! You should let Uncle Bumi give you a palm reading!" said Jinora.

"Yeah!" Meelo and Ikki said in unison.

"I don't think so." She said gingerly as she waved her hands in protest as she stepped back from the kids and their uncle. However she didn't get far. Kya placed her hand on her lower back and lightly pushed her forward.

"Oh come one, Lin. It could be fun." Kya smiled. Lin pouted as she looked at her. She always had a hard time saying no to Kya. She let out a sigh of frustration before she stepped forward and took a seat across from Bumi. Kya and Jinora sat next to her, interested in what Bumi might say to Lin.

"Let's make this quick then," Lin grumbled.

"Woo! All right!" Bumi cracked his knuckles, tossing his head from side to side. Lin rolled her eyes at the unnecessary cracking of his joints for a simple palm reading. Bumi flashed a toothy grin before taking her hands into his. "Now I'm just a beginner," he reminded her.

The children leaned forward as they watched him. Even the young adults who were talking amongst themselves were now slightly intrigued.

Lin hunched forward already wishing she had been more persistent in saying no. She made a mental note that the next time she came over she should just discreetly leave halfway through dinner.

"This line right here means you're a fast thinker and you reach your conclusions quickly and logically. You're usually focused and realistically, not one for a great imagination."

"When things get tough you busy yourself to feel more secure." He traced his finger down another line. "You're stubborn, and very rarely talk about your feelings." Bumi shot her a look. You didn't need palm reading to know that. "This also means you're comfortable and prefer to be on your own. Which is interesting because it looks like you won't be alone too much in the future."

"This right here on your fate line means that you're a hard worker and have a difficult job. You also prefer to be in charge because you're usually not one to take orders. I see a lot of success coming in the near future. Something big!"

"Is this a palm reading or a psychic reading?" Lin said as she pursed her lips. She wondered if he halfway through he was mixing his story telling with the things he'd learn about palm reading.

"It's a bit of both. I'm a very spiritual person, Lin! I have a gift." Bumi said with a large grin. Lin narrowed her eyes at Bumi. He looked back down at her hand, brushing his thumb on her heart line. "Now to the love line," he said. "I see someone in your life. Someone you love more than you'd ever admit." Lin bent over slightly and looked at her hands and furrowed her brow. She was now certain that this palm reading made a quick change to an unwanted psychic reading. With the mention of _love_ , all of who was in the room went quiet to make sure not to miss anything. Everyone seemed to lean closer, eager to hear more. Bumi's eyes went big and he looked at her palms with a puzzled expression.

"What do you see?" Bolin asked, noticing Bumi's reaction. Lin looked over at Bolin and raised a brow to him and the others who were practically hovering on top of her. Tenzin and Pema even moved closer to the group to hear, and Kya looking over Lin's hands as if she was amused.

"I see a man in your life. Someone that you've been trying to keep secret. They mean a lot to you. They might just be your soul mate!" Bumi squinched up his face for a long moment looking as if he was concentrating too hard. "And that's all I got!" he sighed heavily sulking back down as if he had just done some kind of strenuous workout. Lin folded her hands and looked at Bumi.

"Well, I have to give it to you Bumi. It's almost like you know me," Lin said sarcastically. "Pretty much all you said is common knowledge." Bumi lowered his brows, glaring at the chief of police.

"What about the man in your life?!" Ikki asked as if she was just dying to know. Lin pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Well," asked Asami as she and others leaned in to see Lin's expression.

"Was I right about that?" Bumi asked. Lin paused for a moment. Usually she hated all eyes on her but in this case she found it entertaining. Why they were all so interested in her love life was beyond her.

"Pretty close," she finally said. "Except for one thing," she paused for a moment; she took a quick glance around the room. "That secret man in my life… is actually Kya," Lin said. Everyone quickly looked to Kya who softly chuckled.

"Wait, what?!" Bolin said looking to the others, thinking he might've heard wrong.

"WHAT?!" Meelo shouted as if this was the best news he had ever heard.

"Ha! You owe me 20 yuans!" Korra said to Asami who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" asked Pema.

"We were going to tell you eventually," said Kya.

"So that's where you've been sneaking off to at night?" Tenzin said as he looked at his sister. Kya shrugged.

"Kya wanted it to be a surprise," said Lin. "But since Bumi mentioned a secret relationship I just couldn't help myself."

"Uncle Bumi? Are you crying?" asked Ikki. Everyone looked to Bumi whose eyes were full of tears.

"I'm so happy for you!" he shouted as he flung over the table and hugged the both of them. "You make such a cute couple!"

 **xxOxOxOxOxOxx**

After many questions about Lin and Kya's relationship, Lin finally made it out of the house. She needed some air after being surrounded and asked question after question. Lin sat down on the steps, enjoying the night breeze. And to think she thought this was going to just be a quick dinner and quick escape to home. She heard the door and she turned to see Kya. Kya smiled as she took a seat next to her lover.

"Well that went better than expected," Kya said.

"I don't know why you even wanted to wait to tell them."

"I thought it would be more interesting." Kya smiled. "Besides, I thought you said our relationship wasn't really anyone's business?" Lin leaned back and covered Kya's hand with her own.

"It's not, but still I'm glad they know now, given that they all seemed so interested about my love life." Kya leaned against her and chuckled. "And I think your brother should get a new hobby." Lin said, tilting her head to look at Kya.

"What? You don't believe in those sorts of abilities? He was pretty close," Kya reminded her.

"Anyone who knows me could say the majority of those things. Everything else was creative thinking and guesses."

"Well then prepare to be amazed because you might not know this, but I can see the future!" Lin rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Oh really?" questioned Lin. _This ought to be good_ , she thought. "What do you see?" Kya looked at Lin, almost like she was trying to read her mind.

"You're going to kiss me," Kya answered with confidence. Lin let out a small laugh. She smiled before she closed the space between the two of them, giving Kya a sweet kiss on the lips. Lin pulled back, giving her best surprised expression.

"Well what do you know, you were right," exclaimed Lin.

"Of course I was!" Kya said. She leaned closer to Lin. "I also know that you're going to turn your head to see a large group of people watching us from the house." Lin quickly turned her head to see everyone quickly hiding out of view, all except Bumi who cheered at them with a loud "Woo!" Lin grimaced and Kya started to laugh. They sat there for awhile in comfortable silence. Lin actually thought that maybe coming over wasn't' so bad after all, but there was something she much rather be doing. Lin stood up not letting go of Kya's hand. Kya instinctively followed her actions and walked with Lin.

"Where are we going," asked Kya.

"What happened to being able to see the future?" Lin asked as she led Kya away from the house. "Well?"Lin glanced over at her with an arched brow. Kya's eyes lit up as they headed for the dock.

"We're going home?" Kya suggested.

"Mmhmm," Lin hummed. Kya chuckled as she wrapped her hands around Lin's arm.

"Where we'll be all alone," Kya said, and Lin nodded her head while trying to hide her amusement. "Where you and I will go to bed, but we won't be sleeping." Kya said with a mischievous smile.

"We'll have to wait to find out," Lin said with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Then let's not waste time!" Kya said as she quickened her pace making Lin laugh.

 **A/N: I'm supposed to be working on updates but here I am writing silly kyalin drabbles instead… I figured it would be easier trying to get back into writing with something small because it's been so long! Anywho I hope you have a wonderful day and thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
